Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle roof which comprises at least two roof segments which, in the closed position, support a flexible roof skin at least in some regions and can be transferred via at least two pairs of links in a positively controlled manner from a closed position of the top into a fixed storage position of the top and vice-versa. One pair of links is driven by motor in order to carry out a movement of all of the roof parts.
Commonly assigned, German patent DE 195 33 802 C1 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,454 describes a top for a convertible with the above-described features. There, a put-away top is fixed on the vehicle body, with a closure hook coming into engagement in the region of the roof lug with a counter element. The closure hook serves at the same time also to lock the closed top in the region of a windshield border.